Long Lost Draconequus
by Dashing5
Summary: Discord has been so concerned about being the only Draconequus in Equestria, until one day, he is visited by something with similar powers, yet a little stronger. But apparently this Draconequus has a more chaotic mind than Discord.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony, 'cause if I did, I guess I would add more action to the series...**

* * *

 **It's just another normal day in Ponyville and Twilight is sitting on her chair in the main throne room studying a few new places shown on the map. When suddenly, she hears a small thud sound coming from the library room and she heads off to investigate. Later... She opens the door to the library with her Magic and finds a lot of her books scattered on the floor. As she gets an annoyed look on her face, she heads over and starts putting the books back... Until... Suddenly all the books on the floor rise and form a giant mouth and pair of eyes, currently leaving the alicorn surprised.**

 **"Hello, Twilight"**

 **With being completely confused, Twilight asks in concern "Who are you?"**

 **"Oh come on Twilight, who else has the power to do this?"**

 **With finally realizing who it is, Twilight gazes at the misshaped face "Discord?"**

 **"Yes! Correct, how did you know?"**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Well, let me tell you this... I was in my thinking tree and thought, hey! Why don't I visit my dear friend Twilight for the one thing I've been concerned about"**

 **"Which is...?"**

 **"Well, you see, I've been, wanting an... Assistant! Yes, an assistant!"**

 **"For what purpose?"**

 **"Uh... Help... Around my house"**

 **"You're the lord of chaos, since when did you need help?"**

 **"Well probably you or maybe somepony else would like to take the chance?"**

 **The alicorn sighs while covering her face with her hoof and tells off the draconequus**

 **"Listen Discord, I'm a princess, and I've got more important things to do so-"**

 **"Oh yeah the princess of** _ **friendship**_ **has no time for her** _ **friends**_ **"**

 **"I'm sorry Discord but I just have a little too much time on my hooves..."**

 **Twilight starts walking out of the library "You may ask my brother for some help, but otherwise, I don't know what else to do for you"**

 **Just as Twilight heads out, she shuts the door behind her, but not too long after, she opens it again for a short time and pokes her head through the door to say one last thing.**

 **"And make sure to put all those books back!"**

 **After Twilight leaves and closes the door, Discord gets an idea...**

 **"A Crystal Pony!"**

 **Discord then teleports away and all the books fall back to the ground... Later, Twilight opens the door, peeks through, and finds all her books in one giant pile on the floor.**

 **"DISCORD!"**

* * *

 **Back at the Crystal Palace, Cadence and Shining Armor are working a new event for their subjects to keep their coats shining bright. When suddenly a royal crystal guard barges in with some surprising news.**

 **"Your highnesses! Please excuse my interruption"**

 **Princess Cadence gazes at the guard in annoyance "What is your request?"**

 **"The Lord of Chaos-... Wishes to see you"**

 **With both Cadence and Shining Armor looking at each other in despair, Cadence turns her head back to the guard.**

 **"Bring him in"**

 **"I'm afraid, he already let himself in..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I said" As the guards eyes turn mismatched, his voice changes to a strange chaotic voice and then the guard transforms, therfore Discord revealing himself. "I already let myself in"**

 **As Shining Armor jumps off his throne and in front of Cadence, he points his horn at Discord ready to shoot him "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I'm simply here for... A request"**

 **"Whatever you want we won't give it to you"**

 **"Well all I want is somepony as my assistant... And your crystal ponies seem like they could fit the job"**

 **"My subjects have suffered through slavery once! I do** _ **not**_ **want that again!"**

 **"Oh please, since when did** _ **I**_ **do anything bad to your subjects?"**

 **Cadence quickly ends the argument with placing her hoof in front of Shining and quaintly tells off the draconequus.**

 **"I'm sorry Discord but, our subjects are** _ **our**_ **subjects, and I don't think they will be happy in a-... Chaotic realm... We're sorry Discord, but we don't think you should take one of our subjects"**

 **Discord pouts and gets a mean look on his face "Fine..." He then snaps his fingers and teleports away.**

 **"Why must you be so rude?"**

 **"He helped Tirek take over this world, how do you think we can still trust him?"**

 **Cadence sighs in defeat "Let's just get back to what we were doing..."**

* * *

 **Back in Discords chaos realm, Discord is heard in his house talking with toy versions of the ponies he talked to.**

 **[Discords impression of Twilight] "Sorry Discord but i've got much more important things to do than hang out with friends, I** _ **am**_ **the princess of** _ **friendship**_ **after all... And don't blame me, 'cause I don't care about my friends"**

 **He then makes the toy float and changes it to look like Shining Armor**

 **[Discords impression of Shining Armor] "Don't worry Cadence, I shall protect you from this chaotic monster that I don't trust because he took over this world with Tirek and I didn't even know that Tirek had just used Discord to gain power and destroy my sister 'cause I don't know much about Discord and I don't know why anypony else would like him 'cause he's such A BIG MONSTER LOSER TRAITOR!**

 **As the Draconequus' eyes flame up, an outraged expression covers his face as he raises his claw and over inflates the Shining Armor plush toy; which makes it explode and the stuffing inside fall slowly to the ground. His eyes still flaming while watching the stuffing fall. He then calms himself by letting out a long breath and bringing his head down in depression. He then floats over to his couch and lays down. He starts talking to himself.**

 **"It's not** _ **my**_ **fault I feel so alone in my chaotic realm... Floating houses upside down, no atmosphere, no life, just a zero-gravity chaotic space dimension... Why would** _ **I**_ **think that there would be somepony out there who would want to visit me?"**

 **Suddenly, a loud bursting sound is heard outside and the Draconequus gets a surprised expression and heads out to investigate. Soon after, the Draconequus teleports outside his house and looks around; he sees a bright shining light off in the distance and floats toward it very slowly. He then starts to hear a slow maniacle laugh echoing in the distance and gets closer. Soon after, the Draconequus gets familiar with the sound of the voice and finally realizing who it might be. The light then lets out a deep strange voice to Discord with two simple words...**

 **"Hello... Discord..."**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **If you'd like me to continue this story, please let me know!**


End file.
